ONE-SHOT - Aunque dos son compañía ¡Tres son Grell-titud!
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: De acuerdo, William, cálmate. Si puedes lidiar con los constantes acosos de Sutcliff… ¡Claro que puedes sobrellevar el tener una cita con Nina Hopkins! / Ok, Nina, tú puedes con esto. Si pudiste confeccionarle un vestido rosa al Shota conde Phantomhive… ¡Puedes tener una cita con Willy Strippy! / ¡ESO ES! Si no puedes con tu enemigo… ¡HAZTE SU AMIGO, DEATH! / [WillxNina… ¿xGrell?]


_**¡Buenas, gente hermosa!**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo One-shot... es una historia de William x Nina... ¿x Grell? xDDD Contiene leves insinuaciones de Grelliam (no oficiales xD), de GrellxMadame Red (TTwTT) y uno pequeño de CielxLizzy al final xDD Podría considerarse también una especie de "secuela" de mi anterior historia de WillNa, "**__**El Shinigami, la modista, ¿y unos pervertidos?**__**", que subí aquí hace tiempo jeje Originalmente, no tenía decidido si escribirla o no, pero me decidí para hacerlo, ya que en un foro de Kuroshitsuji donde tengo cuenta había un concurso de Fics, me inscribí para escribir 3 one-shots: Dos de Kuroshitsuji y uno de… cualquier cosa, ya que era original xD**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo. No olviden dejar sus opiniones en reviews y favoritear, ¡gracias! :3**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes (oficiales) me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es éste Fan-fic, los OC/s RANDOM'S y las ideas planteadas :3**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencia**__**: Inclusión de pareja Crack, pareja Random o pareja CC x CC. Insinuaciones leves de Grelliam y de GrellxMadame Red… además de algo de GrellxNina xD **_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[ONE-SHOT]**_

_**"**__**Aunque dos son compañía… ¡Tres son Grell-titud!**__**"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo iba de maravilla esa semana en el departamento Shinigami. La cacería o recolecta de almas había estado normal, sin ninguna causa de muertes inusuales, o cosas por el estilo. Eso significaba una sola cosa… **¡NADA DE HORAS EXTRA~! ¡YUJU~!** Algo que había puesto muy pensativo a William… sobretodo porque él (por orden de su superior, el "Padre" Lawrence) se encontraba en ese momento de "vacaciones", por así decirlo. No había papeleo que hacer, ni Ronald's o Grell's que regañar, u horas extras que cumplir por causa de los dos nombrados. Podía disfrutar de sus "mini-vacaciones" en paz, descansar, salir y tomar aire fresco al mundo humano… en vez de tener que segar la vida de una persona moribunda.

Aún tenía una semana para disfrutar sus vacaciones, por lo que el cegador oscuro se había puesto a pensar seriamente en visitar a cierta humana y modista, llamada Nina Hopkins, la cual… aunque cualquiera se negara a admitirlo… le había hecho sentir la calidez del amor al Spears. Pero francamente, había ido a visitarla con frecuencia a su hogar en el mundo humano… siempre que podía, se pasaba un rato por la dirección «412 de la calle Baker», donde su amada vivía acompañada de su "inquilino", Arthur Baker, también llamado el "Señor conocedor de las palabras" por ser escritor a medio tiempo. William debía defender al pequeño médico-escritor, ya que éste era "torturado" frecuentemente por su "patrona", al querer hacerlo sonrojar con comentarios malpensantes acerca de la relación que ella y el Spears mantenían. Pero honestamente (como diría el buen Will~) la relación entre ellos era muy "sana", William nunca se propasaba con Nina… aunque viceversa a veces era un poco diferente, la Hopkins era conocida por su gran mente pervertida, pero ninguno había dado "ese" gran paso todavía. Ni Will ni Nina sentían que era el momento, pero… habían acordado tener citas, para profundizar su relación… o mejor dicho: Nina le había **IMPUESTO** a Will tener citas, él ni se había negado ni aceptado totalmente, pero al final… accedió a ello en su propia voluntad, ya que el período de tiempo de vacaciones del Shinigami era ideal para eso.

Por lo que ahora, dirigiéndonos al mundo Shinigami, más específicamente a la residencia del Spears y siendo de noche… el cegador oscuro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontraba nervioso. Yacía acostado sobre la cama, se había retirado tanto su chalequillo negro (junto a sus guantes) como su camisa blanca, quedando solo en pantalones y con su (bien formado y blanquito~) pecho descubierto. La razón de que estuviera en esos paños menores, se debía a que los nervios le provocaban de todo, incluso calor y sudor involuntarios. Eso se calmó un poco, al estar solo con el pantalón… pero los nervios prevalecían estrujando su pecho. Suspiró pesadamente, tratando de calmar los nervios en su interior y que a duras penas no se reflejaban en su rostro, pero sí en su mirada verdosa-amarillenta.

—De acuerdo, William, cálmate… —se decía a sí mismo el pobre Shinigami peli-negro, apretando el puente de su nariz con una de sus manos—. Si puedes lidiar con los constantes acosos de Sutcliff, así como pudiste competir con una de esas "alimañas", durante la misión en aquél circo… ¡Claro que puedes sobrellevar el tener una cita con Nina Hopkins!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Diablos!**

¡Si tan solo el hacerlo fuera tan fácil como el decirlo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuvo que volver a suspirar, en lo que rodaba hasta quedar acostado de lado en la cama, centrando su mirada sobrenatural sobre la ventana cristalina y que se encontraba opacada, a causa del frío de la lluvia que caía en ese momento. Puede que sonara raro… pero la lluvia lo ayudaba a calmarse, a sentirse relajado… ayudó a que sus nervios se fueran, al menos por esa noche. No tenía sentido que se angustiara tanto, solo era una cita con (la modista más pervertida y loca del planeta) Nina, nada fuera de lo ordinario… sí, podía lidiar con ello si iba relajado y dispuesto, pero… antes necesitaría dormir apropiadamente. Tras retirar sus anteojos de su rostro, depositándolos en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, cerró sus ojos y se hundió en los brazos de Morfeo…

Pero… algo que el Spears no sabía, era que cierta humana modista estaba tan (o incluso más) nerviosa que él, sobre la cita que tendrían al día siguiente. Por lo que ahora dirigiéndonos al mundo humano, en la residencia de Nina ubicada en Londres, más específicamente en el «412 de la calle Baker»… la modista de cabellos-ojos achocolatados caminaba de allá para acá, y de acá para acullá. Se encontraba vistiendo únicamente un camisón blanco (que le llegaba hasta el muslo) algo ceñido al cuerpo, unos pantaloncillos negros (ocultos bajo el camisón y dejando al descubierto sus piernas tersas), también iba descalza…

—Ok, Nina… tú puedes con esto… ni que fuese tan difícil tener una cita con un estirado, serio y frío hombre de negocios… —se repetía a sí misma la mujer, para calmar sus propios nervios, en lo que detuvo su andadera y regresada constante. Golpeando un puño con su diestra, exclamó—. Si pudiste confeccionarle un vestido rosa al Shota conde Phantomhive… ¡Puedes tener una cita con Willy Strippy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Solo había un inconveniente…

Si ella misma le había "propuesto" a William tener una cita…

**¡¿Por qué diablos estaba tan dudosa ahora!?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soltó un largo suspiro, alzándose de hombros y dejándose caer de bruces sobre la cama. No tenía de otra ahora más que descansar, ya lidiaría con eso mañana. Viendo el lado positivo, quizás podría sacar ese lado "_Kissy_" de Willy durante la cita… no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, al recordar aquella vez en que se re-encontraron y (luego de un curioso episodio en que conoció a los subordinados del peli-negro, así como de estos presentar épicas mal-interpretaciones) cuando el Spears le robó aquél beso tan apasionado y necesitado… aunque ciertamente, ella lo había disfrutado también. Sonriendo de forma animada, por tener esa idea en mente, la modista depositó sus anteojos en la mesita de noche, logrando recobrar el sueño y caer profundamente dormida.

Mientras que estos dos dormían, alguien más estaba igual o incluso más trasnochado que ellos. Y ese alguien era… tururururururú: ¡Grell "muerto de celos" Sutcliff! La pobre parca carmesí se hallaba en su casa, rodando de acá para allá encima de su cama, cuyas sábanas eran del color de su cabello, mordiendo y clavando sus dientes de tiburón sobre la indefensa almohada de color blanco, (para armonizar con las sábanas)… aún traía puestas sus ropas de la mañana. ¿La razón? Pues estaba tan perdido en sus "problemas existenciales-amorosos", que ni se retiró el abrigo rojo de su difunta amante: Madame Red.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ah… su amada Angelina Durless… más conocida por el apodo de Madame Red._

_Como se arrepentía de haberla matado con su Death Scythe, todo producto de unos malditos y ciegos celos, al ella haberse negado a matar a su sobrino: el "mocoso" conde Phantomhive._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desde ese día maldecía internamente el haber sido siempre tan impulsivo, quizás si tuviese más control de sus acciones y de sí mismo… habría evitado matar a la Madame. Ella había sido la primera mujer, o mejor dicho: la primera persona que llegó a entenderlo en verdad, ya que ambos compartían el pesar de no poder tener hijos, él por ser un hombre y ella por haber sufrido un accidente, volviéndose infértil como consecuencia. También compartían un gusto casi obsesivo por el color rojo, ya fuera por tener sus cabellos y ropajes de tal color… o por sentirse extasiados al manchar de la sangre carmesí, cada vez que habían asesinado a una prostituta… una de esas desgraciadas que mandaban a abortar a los hijos bastardos que esperaban, a sus bebés… lo que Grell y Madame Red tanto deseaban, ellas los desechaban como basura.

Grell se había identificado con ella, a raíz de todos esos aspectos. Pero algo que debía aceptar, es que no solo se había atraído de ella por verla asesinar de forma tan fría a aquella prostituta… quizás fue por sus ojos carmesíes, su cabello color fuego… sus finos labios adornados de carmín… pero algo de la misma Angelina había provocado que Grell… se enamorara de ella, se atrajera por ella más que por una simple amante. Incluso por eso, luego de matarla (y de arrepentirse cada día de ello) le había retirado aquél abrigo escarlata que siempre usó Angelina, articulando la excusa de que: «Una mujer tan simple no merecía usar tal color»… pero le dolió en lo profundo de su inmortal alma (y sobre todo en el corazón) pronunciar esas palabras… ya que NADIE más que Madame Red (ni siquiera él mismo) merecía usar tal color, con total orgullo y representarlo mejor que cualquier otra persona; ella NO fue una simple mujer… en lo más mínimo. La verdadera razón de que Grell se llevara tal abrigo, era para tener aunque sea un recuerdo de su "amada carmesí", cargar con el dolor de matarla también, pero no podía des-aferrarse de esa prenda… era lo único que le quedaba de ella.

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, a lo que la parca la enjugó con una de sus manos—. Diablos, Madame, ¿por qué siempre que te recuerdo… lloro con tanta amargura? —Susurró interrogantemente para sí mismo, pero sacudió su cabeza, tratando de apartar esa tristeza de su ser—. ¡Aaaaaaagh! ¡Como quisiera que estuvieses aquí para consolarme, ahora que Will tiene a alguien más! —Se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo (que sabrá Dios cuándo y de dónde sacó), en lo que soltaba la almohada (ya rasgada por tantas mordidas recibidas) para pasar a aferrarse a aquél "peluchito" de mayordomo negro, cuyos ojos-de-botones eran rojos—. ¡Ay, Chibi-Sebas-chan! ¡Todos me dejan solo, y eso me pone demasiado triste! —Lloriqueó ahora de forma infantil, en un puchero—. Incluso tú no puedes venir a consolarme, por estar cuidando de ese mocoso conde…

El peluchito de apodo Chibi-Sebas-chan solo estaba allí… "viéndolo" con sus cosidos botones/ojos y "escuchándolo" atentamente, como espectador silente, fiel consejero y buen compañero. Grell le miraba de la misma atenta manera, esbozó una sonrisa ligera y aferró al lindo mayordomo de peluche a su pecho. Ah~ Ese chiquitín sabía cómo escucharlo y (sin hacerlo directamente) consolarlo… el Sutcliff solo necesitaba a alguien que escuchara sus penas, para así sacarse el peso de ellas de encima y poder lidiarlas con más calma… a lo que una idea llegó a su mente.

—**¡ESO ES~! **—Exclamó él, muy emocionado y poniéndose de pie sobre su cama, con todo y tacones (que no se había quitado, por cierto)—. ¡Tienes razón, Chibi-Sebas-chan! ¡Eso es justo lo que debo hacer! Aunque perdí la batalla contra la modista, que casi se lo violó… ¡Todavía puedo conocer a mi rival y saber cómo es que se ganó el corazón de Will~! Ya sabes lo que dicen… —le dio un besito en la frente al peluche, añadiendo con su dentadura de tiburón totalmente a la vista, en la sonrisa que esbozó—. Si no puedes con tu enemigo… **¡HAZTE SU AMIGO, DEATH~!**

Con esa idea en mente, la parca roja se dejó caer en su cama, abrazándose más a su "mayordomo de peluche" y arropándose con sus escarlatas sábanas. La sonrisita de tiburón que adornaba su rostro denotaba… muchas locuras para el día siguiente, con las cuales cierto Shinigami peli-negro debería lidiar… por lo que deberíamos pensar en… ¡Que el cielo amparara a Willy~!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente… en determinada zona de la ciudad de Londres… William había madrugado un poco, aunque no es que necesitara dormir la misma cantidad de tiempo que un humano. Se había dirigido antes que nada al punto de encuentro acordado el otro día con la Hopkins, para pedirle a un servicial camarero que reservara una mesa, ya que aún tenía suficiente tiempo antes de encontrarse con Nina… y decidió aprovecharlo para buscarle un regalito, si tendrían una relación seria… William no quería que ésta fuera tan rígida como su carácter, si bien era alguien frío… sentía que poco a poco el amor cambiaría eso, pero mientras… lo expresaría dándole presentes pequeños (pero muy románticos) a Nina.

—_«Veamos… ya que apenas estamos iniciando, por más "exótica" que sea la señorita Nina, ella no es de esas mujeres que exagera con los presentes que quiere recibir…» _—Pensaba el Shinigami, en lo que paseaba tranquilamente por las avenidas de Londres—. _«Por lo que podría obsequiarle en ésta primera cita debería ser algo simple, elegante y bonito… algo como…»_

—¡Floreeeeees~! —William salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar tal palabra ser pronunciada por una pequeña niña, de humildes ropas pero linda mirada. Llevaba consigo un carrito de madera, sobre el cual había una considerable cantidad de ramos de flores—. ¡Lindas flores, de todos los colores, y para expresar sinceros amores~! ¿Desean comprar una?

Vaya… o ese día la suerte estaba de su lado, o el destino le creaba un buen sendero. Como sea que fuera… William no creía que fuese mera coincidencia, ese día había iniciado por buen camino y planeaba que el resto de éste y su culminación fuesen perfectos. ¿Y qué mejor forma de iniciar la cita que regalando flores~? Fue entonces en que se cercioró de que la niñita (de cabellos rojo-vino, ojos verdes y piel de porcelana, con vestido color amarillo mostaza, y un pañuelito blanco en su cabeza) lo llamó, preguntándole si deseaba comprar un ramo. William estuvo a punto de encaminar sus pasos en dirección hacia la pequeña niña, pero…

—¡Rosaaaaaaas~! —Se detuvo en seco, girándose abruptamente y viendo a sus espaldas a otra pequeña niña. Enarcó una ceja, extrañado, al cerciorarse de que era **EXACTAMENTE **igual a la anterior niña, solo que con un vestido color rosa pastel, junto a un carrito lleno hasta el tope de rosas de hermoso y simple color blanco—. ¡Se venden rosas blancas, como la nieve de invierno~! ¡Compren sus rositas blanquitas~! ¡Ey, usted, el señor de los lentes~! —Ay, dios… se refería a Will, quien (sin saber por qué) empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento—. ¿No quiere un ramo de-…?

—**¡¿FLORES?!** —La niña del vestido mostaza la interrumpió, acercándose con todo y carrito, junto a mirada (tiernamente) desafiante—. ¡Claro que comprará F-L-O-R-E-S! El señor de los lentes ya iba a comprarme a mí… ¡No vengas tú a robarme la clientela, hermana!

—_«¿Hermana? Con razón se parecen… seguramente son gemelas»_ —Pensó William, sudando una gota gorda y viendo al par de gemelitas discutiendo en frente de él.

—¡Claro que no, hermanita! ¡Yo vi al señor primero! —Exclamó la gemelita del vestido rosa, poniendo una manita en su cintura y con la otra señaló a su gemela-mayor—. ¡Así que tú eres la ladrona de clientes!

—**¿¡ÑAH!?** ¡Fui yo la que lo vio antes!

—**¡NO, FUI YO!**

—**¡QUE FUI YO, TE DIJE!**

Las dos gemelas continuaron gritándose cosas así (pero sin llegar a insultarse), desafiantes e indignadas, el Shinigami solo las miraba la una a la otra, sudando frío y sintiéndose incómodo por la situación… pero las niñas le daban tanto "miedo", que temía que se le lanzaran encima si trataba de escaparse. Acto seguido, las nenas se giraron hacia William, alzando sus miradas (por ser considerablemente bajitas, a comparación de él) y señalándose entre ellas, en lo que le preguntaron a gritos al pobre peli-negro: _«¡Señor de los lentes, dígalo! __**¡¿QUIÉN DE LAS DOS LO VIO PRIMERO?!**__»_. El Spears soltó un leve suspiro, negando con su cabeza y preguntándose qué diablos había hecho él, para que le pasase algo así JUSTO en un día tan importante. Y aún si debía decidir, no sabía qué responder… bien las dos niñas pudieron verlo primero, es decir: al mismo tiempo, por lo que el pobre cegador negro estaba en una difícil situación…

Mientras tanto… en otra parte de la ciudad… Grell se encontraba encima del tejado de una gran casa, con cima similar a un alfil, observando todo a su alrededor con unos pequeños binoculares negros, que tomo "prestados" del departamento Shinigami… sin nadie saberlo, ni haberse dado cuenta de ello. ¡Bah~! Ya luego los regresaría, pensaba el despreocupado Shinigami, solo los tomaría prestados por hoy.

—¡Bien! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Hoy conoceré mejor a mi rival~! —Estaba decidido a charlar con la tal Nina Hopkins, aunque fuese a espaldas de William. No por nada malo, ni intenciones nefastas, no, no y no, si Will ya había encontrado a su alma gemela, Grell respetaría eso. Además, pensando positivamente… seguro que él mismo también encontraría a aquella persona que fuese, como él decía: "El otro extremo de su hilo rojo"—. Muy bien… si mal no recuerdo, fue cerca de ésta zona que encontré la casa de esa mujer…

El Shinigami carmesí miraba de aquí para allí, de acá para allá y también para acullá… poniéndolo en resumen: ¡Casi giraba su cabeza cual niña del exorcista, o cual búho de cuello elástico, en su búsqueda en aquél tejado! Se sostenía del alfil del techo casi que con una sola pierna, para aumentar su rango de visión y cercanía, mejorando igual la de los binoculares. Lo curioso del asunto es que nadie notaba su presencia… casi nadie… salvo un pequeño niñito, que casualmente lo vio al asomarse en una ventana, cuya vista daba hacia el tejado donde estaba el cegador rojo.

Curioso e inocente (por confundir la larga cabellera del hombre con la de una mujer) le preguntó a su madre: _«¡Mami, mami! ¡Mira! ¿Qué hace esa extraña señora allí~?»,_ pero la mujer y madre del pequeñín no alcanzó a ver a Grell… ya que éste (por su fino oído Shinigami) logró escuchar las palabras del niño. A lo que quejándose y exclamando: _«¡¿Cómo que "señora"?! __**¡YO SOY UNA HERMOSA Y JOVEN DAM-…! ¡AAAAAAAH!**__»_, su oración se vio acabada por ese grito alarmado… ya que su pierna se soltó del alfil y acabó cayéndose del tejado, justo antes que la madre del niño lo viera. Por lo que ella dijo: _«Nah, no hay nadie allí, mi niño~»._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras que Grell caía de ese **ALTO** tejado… en una calle mucho más abajo de allí. La puerta de la residencia «412 de la calle Baker» se abrió, saliendo por ésta el par de personas que habitaban en ella, Nina y su inquilino Arthur. La primera, ante la ocasión que ameritaba ese día (su cita con Will), llevaba puesto un lindo y (sorprendentemente, para ella) simple vestido, que cubría hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas y que le llegaba hasta sus codos en los brazos, más tenía al descubierto una zona de sus hombros, al igual que una considerable parte del escote y de la espalda, pero sin ser revelador… solo algo: atrevido y travieso, tal como era ella. ¿Que de qué color era? ¡Pues del rojo de la pasión~! Arthur iba con sus ropajes normales, ya que solo iba de salida para hacer unas compras… y en parte para acompañar a su "patrona" hasta la zona acordada con el "abogado de ojos verdes", en donde tendría inicio la cita.

—Nina-san, ¿segura que está lista? —Preguntó el joven y "señor conocedor de las palabras", con tono de ligera preocupación—. ¿No le falta absolutamente nada?

—_Oui, oui_~ —asintió ella, entonando por unos segundos su acento francés y sonriendo de forma animada—. No te preocupes, Arthurito, me preparé bien. Y te agradezco el que me acompañes al lugar de mi cita~

—No hay de que~ —respondió él, sonriendo con más alivio.

—¿Irás también a regalarle esa almohada a alguien de la beneficencia? —Preguntó ella.

—Así es, aunque aún tenga relleno y sirva para amortiguar golpes… ya no la necesitaré más… y le hará más falta a esas personas necesitadas que a mí~ —sonrió viendo nostálgico a la almohada, y luego miró a su patrona—. Dígame, ¿dónde será la cita entre William-san y usted?

—Pues… será en la cafetería "_Happy Coffee_", a unas 5 cuadras de aquí, Arthurito~

—Ah, ¿aquella que me mostró la otra vez? —Nina asintió y Arthur sonrió, complacido—. ¡Genial~! Allí la atención es muy buena, sus comidas y bebidas aún más. Seguro que la cita ira con total normali-…

Pero el muchacho no pudo acabar esa oración, ya que un grito de una voz agudamente masculina de: _**«¡ABRAN CANCHAS, MORTALEEEEEES~!»**_ los sobresaltó a él y a Nina. Pero tan pronto como Arthur alzó su mirada… solo pudo ver un "meteorito carmesí" cayendo en picada hacia él, no le dio tiempo de apartarse, cuando… **¡CATAPLUM!** El "meteorito" alias Grell se precipitó encima del pobre Arthur, provocando que éste cayera de cara al suelo y con el pelirrojo sentado encima de su espalda. Afortunadamente, el rostro del chico no dio directo al suelo, sino que la almohada se interpuso entre la fría acera y su rostro. La parca roja bufó con fastidio, levantándose de mala gana y refunfuñándole al pobre "Señor conocedor de las palabras" (quien se quejaba adolorido en el suelo) varias cosas, entre ellas: _«¡Dije "abran canchas", maldito sordo!»._

—**¡Arthur!** —Exclamó inicialmente Nina, preocupada, pero cuando se cercioró de quién le había caído encima al primero, añadió—. **¡¿G-Grell, eres tú?!**

—¡Nooooo~! Solo soy un sexy ángel escarlata, que cayó del cielo y que por casualidad aterrizó sobre un blandito escritor~ —bufó con ironía el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos y mirándose las uñas, con falso aburrimiento—. ¿Quién más podría ser? En fin… —miró a Nina, dedicándole una sincera y "tiburónica" sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás, querida~?

—Pues, estoy bien, Arthur y yo nos preparábamos para salir… ¿qué hay de ti~?

—Pues sí, considero que estoy bien~

—_Agh… yo no considero lo mismo para mí_… —balbuceaba el pobre Arthur, aún con su cara en el suelo, o mejor dicho, reposada (milagrosamente) sobre la almohada que suavizó su golpe, pero aún algo noqueado.

—**¡Bah~!** No seas llorón, chico escritor. Ya se te pasará… —pensó Grell, sin darle mucha importancia. De haber sido "mortal" el golpe, ya el muchachito habría estado en sus registros de personas a morir.

—Arthurito… —Nina palpó un hombro del nombrado, utilizando un palito que había encontrado (casualmente) al lado de su puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

—Al menos… creo que no me rompí nada, la almohada tampoco… —fue ayudado a levantarse por los otros dos, se sacudió el polvo del traje y haciendo graciosos movimientos físicos, logró quitarse su "estado noqueado"—. En fin… ¿Nos vamos, señorita Nina?

—Hummm… no lo sé, Arthurito… creo que mejor deberías entrar y descansar —sugirió Nina, con sincera preocupación, pero antes de que el muchacho se negara, añadió—. Aún si no te heriste, el estar noqueado no se quita tan fácil. Debes descansar, seguro el golpe en tu espalda te dolerá luego, y es mejor que te pongas hielo allí antes de eso.

—Entonces… ¿Irá sola hacia allá? —Nina asintió, Arthur dudó—. Pero… pero… las compras, el acompañarla a la cafetería, y-…

—¡Pero nada, quiero que entres a la casa y descanses, Arthurito! —El chico abrió la boca, dudando aún, pero Nina le señaló firmemente con su palito, exclamando—. **¡ENTRA YA, O TE COSERÉ A LA CAMA YO MISMA!** ¡Y hablo **EN SERIO**, Arthur!

—¡S-señora, sí, señora! —Sin decir más nada y haciendo un cómico saludo, cual soldado militar, el joven escritor entró aterrado a la casa y cerro de un portazo, con todo y almohada en mano. ¡Ya luego haría las compras y donaría la almohada que salvó su vida, no quería sufrir la ira de Nina-zilla!

La modista suspiró, arrojando el palito a otro lado y dispuesta a empezar a andar, cuando la voz de Grell la detuvo—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu destino, Nina?

No sabía por qué se ofreció, si fue por amabilidad para cuidarla o… por acto reflejo de protección, ya que el vestido que traía puesto ella (de hermoso color, en su opinión~) atraería miradas de los "lobos hambrientos" de Londres, alias: hombres. ¿Será que tras aceptar maduramente que Will amaba a esa mujer, se dispondría a cuidarla en caso de que él no estuviera, para evitar que un "mujeriego" se la quitara? Aunque dudaba totalmente en que la modista fuera de esas "mujerzuelas fáciles", no negaba que había muchos hombres que se propasaban con las damas en Londres, pero no dejaría que el amor de su querido superior (y ahora aceptaría no más que mejor amigo) se viera afectado por tipos como esos.

—_Oui_, te lo agradezco, Grell~ —agradeció ella y empezó a caminar con el pelirrojo a su lado. Queriendo iniciar una conversación, ella preguntó—. Bueno, veo que te gusta mucho el color rojo, ¿cierto~?

—¡Así es, querida~! —Sonrió animado el excéntrico pelirrojo, mostrando su hilera de dientes y llevándose las manos al pecho, en pose dramática—. ¿Qué puedo decir? La pasión y la chispa de ese color me vuelven loco, es simplemente hermoso… ¡Como ese vestido tuyo~!

Nina soltó una ligera carcajada, pero el leve rubor de sus mejillas delataba que estaba algo apenada, pero francamente feliz de que alguien más reconociera su trabajo. Aunque la Hopkins consideraba que no era su mejor obra, por la simpleza que tenía, Grell consideraba lo contrario… ya que por más excéntricos o estrafalarios que fuesen sus gustos, él también poseía el ideal de "Menos es más" y que a veces la simpleza era más hermosa que la extravagancia. Ese vestido era uno de ellos, su equilibrio entre el diseño tan suave, pero poseyendo ese color tan «¡BOOM!» lo hacían indiscutiblemente precioso y único. ¡Incluso Grell le pidió que le hiciera un trabajo similar en otro momento! Nina estuvo más que feliz, no solo por el pedido, sino por encontrar a un amigo que tuviera sus mismos gustos respecto a moda, así como al teatro (algo que descubrió mientras charlaban en su caminata). ¡Si incluso compartieron ideas sobre el atractivo de Willy! Y sobre todo… **¡Su mutuo deseo de quitarle los pantalones ante la menor oportunidad!**

Y hablando del Spears… éste se encontraba suspirando pesadamente, en lo que veía al par de niñitas alejándose muy alegres, sujetadas de las manos y llevando sus respectivos carritos en la mano sobrante de cada una… curiosamente, ya sin tantos ramos en su contenido. Ahora seguro se estarán preguntando… ¿¡Qué diablos pasó!? Pues para resumir la cosa, digamos que William cual senador de paz, se ofreció a comprarles algunos ramos de flores a cada una de las niñas… pero como ellas se unieron, en malévola alianza por aumentar sus mutuas compras… William acabó comprando tal cantidad de ramos, (que le rodeaban y hasta cargaba varios encima de él) que ya casi podría tener su propio negocio temporal de venta de ramos de flores multicolores y de rosas blancas. Ahora debía no solo preocuparse en su cita con Nina… sino en pensar en qué haría con tanta florecita. Podía darle algunas a Nina, otras cuantas a… su subordinado Sutcliff (no por nada romántico, sino por los gustos excéntricos de éste hacia ese tipo de cosas), pero… ¿Qué haría con lo que sobrara?

Otro suspiró salió de sus labios, al sentir las miradas de tantos mortales clavarse en él, cual agujas una bola de estambre y susurró para sí mismo—. Honestamente… ¿Por qué siempre me pasan éstas cosas a mí? —Buena pregunta, Willy, buena pregunta… la cual no sabríamos responder, por más que quisiéramos.

—**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!** —Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del Shinigami oscuro, al reconocer la aterradoramente familiar y masculinamente aguda voz que profirió ese grito, a sus espaldas—. ¡¿Le compraste todas esas flores a Nina?! ¡Que romántico, Will~!

Diablos… ya era oficial que se trataba de él, lo había llamado Will… pero tenía tanto temor de voltear y recibir un abrazo de aquél Shinigami carmesí, que no se atrevía a moverse siquiera. Eso fue hasta que escuchó a una segunda y menos aterradoramente familiar voz, ahora femenina y con ligero acento francés.

—¡Willy~! ¡No debiste comprar tantas, aunque fue un lindo gesto!

Suspiró más calmado, al reconocer la voz de Nina. Pero acto seguido volvió a tensarse, al analizar todo y se giró abruptamente, con una expresión tan cómicamente alarmada en su (anteriormente) serio rostro, que nadie se la hubiese creído de no haberla visto por sus mismos ojos. Grell Sutcliff… Nina Hopkins… ¡¿JUNTOS?! ¿El Shinigami y la mujer más pervertidos del planeta, estaban unidos? Y peor aún… ¿¡SUJETADOS DE LA MANO!? Ay, ay, ay… William empezaba a ponerse celoso, aja, lectoras y lectores… el Shinigami más frío, amargado y serio del planeta… sentía celos amorosos. Algo digno de verse. Aunque los disimuló muy bien, pero el agarre de uno de los ramos aumentó su presión de forma considerable. Afortunadamente, ni Nina o Grell lo notaron.

—Tan puntual como siempre, ¿no? —Preguntó en broma la mujer, soltando momentáneamente la mano de Grell y yendo a abrazar al peli-negro, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y depositándole un besito en los labios—. Tu amigo Sutcliff se ofreció a escoltarme hasta aquí, un gesto muy lindo, ¿no crees, Willly~? —Preguntó sonriendo de forma amigable.

Automáticamente, el agarre y celos de Will se esfumaron casi por completo y un ligero calor inundó sus mejillas. Grell hecho un gritito enternecido, era una de las pocas veces que había visto sonrojado a su jefe, patrón y mejor amigo. El Spears devolvió el besito-saludo, miró de reojo a Grell y una vez Nina se separó de su cuello, le agradeció de forma calmada a su subordinado por cuidar a su… ehem, novia… durante el camino al punto de encuentro. Grell sonrió amablemente, mostrando sus tiburónicos dientes y le dijo que no fue nada, que no debía agradecerle. William bajó un segundo su mirada, aunque fuese reservado y callado, sentía que debía agradecerle ese amable gesto al pelirrojo, por lo que suspirando… le tendió algunos de los choporrochientos ramos de flores y rosas.

—¿S-son para mí? —Grell estaba pasmado, señalándose a sí mismo y con una tierna expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Honestamente… ¿debes reaccionar así siempre que te ofrezco algo, Sutcliff? —Bueno, fue una forma indirecta de decir que "sí", aunque Will lo dijo con tono amable y algo apenado… se sentía raro abrirse con alguien que no fuese su Nina.

—¡Kyaaaaaa~! ¡Gracias, Will! ¡Que lindo gesto de tu parte! —Y sin más rodeos, pasó lo inevitable. Grell se arrojó a darle un abrazo al peli-negro, usando tanta emoción en ello que de broma no cayeron los dos al suelo, depositó un dulce besito en una mejilla de Will y sujetando entre sus brazos sus respectivos ramos, sonrió emocionado—. Diviértete en tu cita con Nina, tú también diviértete con Will, querida… —tras darle un besito en la frente a ella, le susurró con sonrisa algo pervertida—. _Tú sabes a lo que me refiero~…_

—_Je je je… Oui, oui, así lo haremos, querido Grell~_

William sudó una gota gorda, al ver como su novia y (debía admitir que) mejor amigo reían complicemente entre ellos. Pero una vez la parca roja se despidió, usando la conveniente excusa de tener que dejar sus flores nuevas en agua, agregando su típico: "¡DEATH!" al final de la oración y se alejó de allí corriendo alegremente, Will suspiró y Nina rió divertida. La modista se sujetó de uno de los brazos del alto hombre con uno de sus propios brazos, ya que el otro sujetaba sus propios ramos regalados, sonriéndole y diciéndole que era un suertudo… por tener no solo a un amigo tan fiel y amable… ¡Sino por tener también a un excelente aportador de ideas de moda de color escarlata! William suspiró, aunque sonrió por lo bajo, disimulada pero sinceramente. Bien… ya su cita con Nina podría empezar, luego de tanta locura, en paz…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ey, Willy… —llamó Nina, en lo que sujetaba la tacita de té de su respectivo platito. Ambos ya se encontraban sentados en sus propias mesitas, de aquella cafetería de nombre gracioso pero de buen servicio.

—¿Uhum? —William también estaba tomando de su taza de té, tranquilamente. Habían terminado ya el almuerzo y solo les faltaba eso.

—Estuve hablando de esto seriamente con Grell, en el camino y… —reprimiendo las ganas de reír que tenía, por la pregunta que iba a hacer, la modista con sonrisa inocente continuó—. ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamaran nuestros hijos, y cuántos te gustaría tener~?

Algo nuevo digno de verse ese día, fue el atragantamiento que William sufrió con el té, ante el desconcierto de tal pregunta que no esperaba recibir sino hasta que su relación con Nina estuviera avanzada… MUY avanzada. Nina no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas, no por maldad, pero fue graciosa la reacción de su novio… esperaba algo como un escupitajo, pero el atragantamiento (fallido) también fue una opción factible. El sobresalto y graciosa indignación del Spears aumentaron, al escuchar como una Nina con aire de inocencia (falsa, por supuesto) añadió que Grell había pedido que le nombraran la dama de honor el día de su boda, al igual que la madrina de los futuros retoños que fuesen a traer al mundo… ¡Ni siquiera el padrino, Dios santo! **¡LA MADRINA!**

—Awwwww~ ya me dieron ganas de ir a comprar ropita de bebé, así como escribir la lista de posibles nombres de niño o niña… _o incluso de hacer uno cuando acabemos la cita, Willy sexy~_ —susurró lo último y ese nuevo apodo del pobremente desconcertado Shinigami, usando un tono dulce y anhelante al inicio… pero travieso y seductor a lo último.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

William estaba decidido…

**¡MATARÍA A SUTCLIFF TAN PRONTO ACABARA SU CITA CON NINA!**

Y si se salvaba de la mirada lasciva de ésta última, durante el resto o culminación de la cita… iba a ser una larga,** LARGA **tarde…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Bocchan… —la voz aterciopelada de Sebastián sacó al joven conde Phantomhive de su lectura del periódico, mientras éste se encontraba en el comedor del salón. Al separar su único ojo del papel impreso, enarcó una ceja al notar a Sebastián con un par de ramos de flores coloridas y rosas blancas en mano—. Alguien le trajo esto…

—¿Sí? ¿Quién? —Ciel estaba curioso, realmente curioso. No esperaba recibir regalos de nadie, ya que no era ni Navidad ni su cumpleaños, aunque prefería no recibir nada de nada en esas fechas.

—Pues… no tiene tarjeta, ni nada que identifique al que las entregó…

Sebastián hizo hincapié en las, cosa que le dio mala espina a Ciel… y no fue falsa, ya que una vez siguió a su mayordomo hacia la entrada principal del jardín… grande fue la sorpresa del pequeño Conde, al notar una cantidad ENORME de ramos de las flores de especies anteriores, apiladas en perfecto orden frente a la entrada de la mansión.

—**¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS-…!?** —Ciel estaba boquiabierto y estupefacto, acercándose a la "pirámide" de ramos y sujetando uno de las rosas blancas entre sus manos—. Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

—Si me permite dar mi humilde opinión, Bocchan… —habló Sebastián, con una falsa sonrisa de inocencia—. Se trata de una variación pura y blanca de la rosa roja, junto a varias especies más de flores.

—¡Ya sé que son flores y rosas, idiota! ¡Me refería a que de dónde diablos saldrían! —Y encima… ¿¡Qué diablos se supone que haría con tantas flores!? Pensándolo detenidamente… era buena oportunidad para entregarlas como sacrificio al jardinero Finny, así esas desconocidas (e indeseablemente innecesarias) flores y rosas se esfumarían, sufriendo los errores del muchacho con fuerza de titán, en vez de las flores y plantas del jardín de la mansión. Por lo que recuperando su pose seria y orgullosa, Ciel se dirigió a su fiel mayordomo-demonio—. Sebastián, encárgate de darle todas éstas flores a-…

—**¡CIEL~!** —El nombrado conde se vio interrumpido, al sentir un par de brazos rodearle su cuello y asfixiándolo sin querer, en un abrazo poseyente de todo, menos suavidad… y oxígeno, en caso de él. Se trataba de su prima y prometida, Elizabeth, ehem… Lizzy. Quien acababa de llegar a la mansión, tras bajarse del carruaje que la había traído—. ¿¡Me compraste todas esas flores, al enterarte que vendría a visitarte!? ¡Kawaii-Ciel! ¡Kawaii, kawaiiiiiii!

—¡E-Eliza… beth! —Pronunció el chico, a duras penas y por la falta de aire—. ¡S-suélta…-!

—¡Que es Lizzy! —Dijo ella, en un tierno puchero y aún sin cesar su abrazo-de-boa-constrictor—. ¡Y no tienes que explicar nada, Ciel! Yo también te quiero mucho y por eso, la próxima vez que venga, te traeré muchos regalitos kawaiis como tú, para agradecerte por éstas florecitas… ¡TE QUIERO~!

—Vaya, al parecer las flores se salvaron de un seguro cruel destino, y que Lady Elizabeth recibió un regalo involuntario del Bocchan~ —opinó para sí mismo el mayordomo, con una sonrisa divertida y viendo como su joven señor-contratista luchaba por liberarse del abrazo de su prima y prometida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~FIN~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
